All Under Control
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: after one of America's infamous new years' eve parties something happened between him and Belarus. what was it? and what will be the consequences?


All Under Control

Hello this is my first hetalia fan fiction so please don't kill me if it sucks and it might be a little awkward

Prolouge

America's Pov

The sun hit my eyes blinding me even though my eyes were closed, and I tried to snuggle back into my bed only to be blocked by something warm. I decided that if it was blocking me I would snuggle into it and the warm thing groaned slightly. My eyes snapped open and I moaned at the light and my pounding head ache and with my arms still around the warm thing that was snuggled into my body. Once I could open my eyes I looked at the warm thing in my arms and got the shock of my life.

It was Belarus.

She had her arms wrapped around me completely snuggled into my chest and asleep. I looked around and saw all of our clothes on the floor and gulp knowing that I'm completely and utterly dead. I look around for her knives and I can't find any but I don't stop tensing my muscles. She then starts to wake up and I'm completely frozen as she opens her eyes and then looks at me. Her eyes widen and she pushes me away from her, wildly flailing her arms about and taking the blanket with her. I grab a pillow and look down as she starts cussing in her language.

"О, мой гробаны бог ён не можа быць па-чартоўску яму, што я па-чартоўску мёртвы!"

"Uhh, what did you say?"

"You bastard what did you do to me!?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, please don't kill me," I cower and don't look up at her. I then feel her get really close to me and grab my hair and she pulls my eyes to hers.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I think Gilbert spiked the punch and I drank a lot of it so, um, yeah."

"Not an answer."

"Okay, okay, I think we got drunk and had sex, are you happy now?"

"We did wha-what?"

"Uh, had sex," she starts to cry tears overflowing her eyes and she lets me go.

She then starts to mumble something incoherently and sobs quietly while I just sat there completely shocked as to why she was crying. I had never seen her cry and I don't believe anyone else had seen it either. I shake off my stupor as her sobs grow louder, and I wrap an arm around her shoulders and rub circles on her back. She pushes me away, grabs her clothes, and runs full speed to the bathroom, tears flying. I get up quickly and grab my pants putting them on fast and then knock on her door.

"Belarus, are you okay?"

"No, you stupid American I am not okay!"

"Can I get you water or anything?"

"You can go back in time and undo what we did!"

"So is that a no for the water then?"

"Yes," She burst out of the room grabbing me by my dog tags, "that is a f*cking no for water!"

"Okay, I shouldn't have said that but please, why are you so angry at me?"

"Because I was saving myself for my brother!"

Belarus' Pov

Once I said that I regretted saying it and let go of the idiot and retreated to the bathroom again. I locked the door, ran into the shower to get away from the door, and sobbed. I heard a pounding on the door and then that idiot American busted down the door and looked for me. Once he found me he tried to calm down, sat opposite me, and said.

"You know, you took my virginity to," I looked at him like he was insane, "I just didn't really want to have sex all that much, and well I'm a country, I'm busy, even if I don't look like it, I'm sorry for what I did, if that's anything to you, I sincerely apologize for my stupid actions, and I promise that it's not just the fact that you could kill me."

I looked at him trying to see any hint of deceptiveness on his face or in his eyes and could find none. I sighed looked away and then spoke

"Let's just pretend this little encounter didn't happen and I just got drunk and fell asleep in one of the rooms."

"Alright, but if you need anything I'm going to give you my number, just think of it as a sorry from me and my stupidity."

"That's acceptable," He leaves the room and comes back after I'm properly dressed and gives me a sheet with his telephone number on it. I leave and go back to the hotel that I was staying at, found my brother and we left that afternoon. I never once thought of the impact this would have on my life.

Chapter 1

Belarus' Pov

I can't believe it. I don't believe it. It is impossible but it happened to me. I tear through my house in search of the little piece of paper with the string of numbers on it. I find it and I get my phone and dial it messing up once due to my fingers shaking. Once the number is dialed I hear it ringing over and over again in till I hear his voice on the message machine.

"Hey America, this is Belarus, we need to talk, if you get this please meet me after the next world meeting at Germany's place, please call me back if you can."

I'm almost relieved that I didn't have to talk to him and have to tell him over the phone. I decide to hope that he got it and get ready for the useless meeting that was in three days.

America's Pov

I check my phone for messages as I've been in a violent video game marathon for the last few hours. Two are from England and Canada reminding me of the meeting and Germany, and the last is from Belarus. I listen to it a little freaked out as I could tell she was crying. I pack up everything quickly and about three days which is strange for me as usually I'm frantically packing right before my plane leaves.

I'm anxious for the meeting and the talk to Belarus after.

The Day of the Meeting

America's Pov

Today was the meeting and I arrive like a hero as usual, spouting out genius ideas like a fountain but having few countries agreeing with them. England and France get into a fight which leads to more yelling, and again Germany takes control with even more yelling. The rest of the time was spent much like this in till a thirty break.

I was glad to be out and England cornered me wanting to talk with me and once alone he asked.

"What's wrong with you America?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you're acting strange so what's wrong?"

"Well, um, fine I'll tell you, at my New Year's Eve party you know that someone spiked the punch."

"Yes, but-"

"Please let me finish, well I got so drunk that I don't remember after ten, and the next morning I kinda woke up in bed, naked with, um."

"Who?"

"Belarus."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, and well she called me a few days ago and it sounded like she had been crying so I'm freaking out a little bit."

"I thought I taught you better."

"Yes, but alcohol brings out l'amour."

"FRANCE, WHAT THE (BLOODY) HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

We scream in unison at the Frenchman wondering how he was here and what he was doing.

"Well mon petite, I was the one who spiked the punch so that the shyer countries could express their love for someone without being afraid."

"But."

"But nothing both the Italy's are in relationships, as is Japan."

"Wait," I ask, "who's Japan with?"

"TRAITOR!"

"Ohonhonhonhon, I believe Greece and Japan did some, naked activities."

"BREAK IS OVER!"

"We'll discuss this later France, don't think you'll be getting around this one."

"Wouldn't count on it my little teacup."

"Well, that's a new one."

"FRANCE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

We all go back to me meeting room and finish the meeting and I stand outside waiting for Belarus to come. I see Russia and he seems completely pissed at someone, and then he sees me and he says.

"Ah, privyet America, I was looking for you."

"Uh, then why do you look like you're going to kill something?"

"Because, I'm going to kill you."

"Um, why?"

"Brother, leave him alone I have to talk to him."

"Alright, sestra but I get to kill him later though, da?"

"You can only hurt him."

"Alright," and Russia leaves disappointed.

Belarus and I are alone and I ask.

"What's going on?"

"Um, well most people thought it was impossible, but I'm pregnant with your child," she flinches and at first it doesn't register and then when it does I'm breathless.

"Really?"

My voice cracks and she looks down then nods, and I grab her up spinning her around. I'm smiling and she looks completely shocked at my reaction.

"W-why are y-you so happy?"

"Because, I'm gonna be a dad, and that's gonna be the coolest thing ever!"

"Bu-but what about all the st-stuff tha-that cou-could ha-happen?"

"You're right, guess I'm just gonna have to keep you close from now on."

"Wh-what if I di-dis-disa-disap-disappear though?"

"I-I don't kn-know, but I promise that you and the baby will be safe, hero's honor."

Belarus' Pov

I look at the idiotic man that has gotten me pregnant, and smile internally. He seems so happy with his big goofy smile an indicator, and he whips out his phone. He then starts dialing some number in till I ask.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm telling England the news, oh, and I have to tell Canada!"

"Alright but no one besides your friends and family America, I don't want your enemies trying to kill me."

"YAY!"

'_Why did I agree to this.'_

And one thing done, I was inspired to do this after reading an AmeBel pairing fan fic enjoy


End file.
